<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Need is The Air That I Breathe and To Love You by knighthart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597713">All I Need is The Air That I Breathe and To Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/knighthart/pseuds/knighthart'>knighthart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, The world is ending, They are not Spies, alternative universe, this fic is both sad and happy at the same time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/knighthart/pseuds/knighthart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the movie "Seeking a Friend For The End of The World".</p><p>An asteroid is going to hit the earth and kill everybody in four weeks. After his best and only friend, Merlin, decides to go to The United States to spend the rest of his days with the love of his life, Harry is left alone. In the middle of the chaos, Harry meets Eggsy Unwin and both of them fall in love during a really complicated time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ginger Ale/Merlin (Kingsman), Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Need is The Air That I Breathe and To Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, I hope you all enjoy this fic. English isn't my first language so be nice and if something is written wrong or phrased in a confusing way let me know and I will correct it. If you wanna know if I am writing other stuff and gets updates about fics you can find me on twitter (@knighttris).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the newswoman on TV reported that the mission to save the earth from the asteroid Matilda had failed, Harry Hart was in the comfort of his home reading a book. His dog, Mr. Pickle, was sleeping at his feet. Harry dropped his edition of A Moveable Feast and looked at the TV with astonishment while the reporter said that they all would be dead in four weeks. The reporter proceeded to say that, for the next weeks, they should expect a shortage of food supplies and medicine. The government would work to keep basic services working, like running water and electricity, but there wasn't a guarantee of when those services would stop functionating. </p><p>After the news ended, Harry just stayed sat there trying to process what was going on, trying to understand that from that moment forward everything, absolutely everything, was pointless. His heart started to race on his chest and then he started feeling something that he thought he would never feel in his life: regret. He didn't know exactly what he was regretting, but he assumed it was a normal thing to feel that way when all the years you think you still have to do everything you weren't able to do are taken away from you all of sudden.</p><p>The doorbell rang minutes after. Harry answered it and his best friend, Merlin, that lived near him, got in with two bottles of Scotch without asking Harry’s permission. Merlin looked at him with his unfazed expression and Harry asked himself if his friend was trying to keep his shit together just like him.</p><p>"I don't wanna think," Merlin simply said.</p><p>"Me neither,"  Harry replied with a little affiliative smile while taking one of the bottles out of Merlin's hands. "I will assume that we won't need glasses for this occasion."</p><p>"You assumed it right," Merlin said.</p><p>The two of them drank until they both passed out on Harry's couch.</p><p>***</p><p>When Harry woke up the next morning, it happened because Merlin was shaking him like a fucking blender and not because he was ready to wake up, or particularly wanted it. At that moment, die because he drank too much in the last night seemed a blessing compared to wake up with a horrible hangover in a world with counted days. His head was hurting so badly that he didn't even understand what Merlin was saying. </p><p>"What?" Harry asked with a hoarse voice.</p><p>"I think I will take a plane for the United States," Merlin said looking like a fucking lunatic. His clothes were rumpled, his eyes were red and his breath smelled like a rotten dog.</p><p>"Are you still drunk or you just lost your goddamn mind?" Harry asked grouchily.</p><p>"Probably both, but listen to me," Merlin said while Harry was sitting. Mr. Pickle, that was in Merlin's lap immediately jumped to his and Harry started petting him. "I will ask Ginger to marry me," Merlin said with and serious but desperate expression.</p><p>"Ginger, your online friend?"</p><p>"She is not my online friend, wanker. We worked together when I was an Invited Teacher at MIT last year," Merlin explained. “You know that Harry, don’t play dumb with me right now. We don’t have time for this.”</p><p>"You mean the woman that said no to you when you asked if she wanted to date you after you both had a night together? Excuse me, Merlin, but if she wasn't interested then, what makes you believe that she is now?" Harry asked dismayed.</p><p>"Because she texted me last night while we were drinking, look," Merlin said showing his cellphone to Harry so he could read it.</p><p>“I am sorry, I regret saying no. I was in love with you, but what we had didn't seem practical and I was afraid. I wish I was with you,” was written in the massage app. Harry read it again and he couldn't stop himself from imagining Ginger drinking, like they were last night, and then texting Merlin. </p><p>"Say something," Merlin said looking at Harry with expectation.</p><p>"Well, it looks like she wouldn't be that opposed to the idea of marrying you," Harry said looking at Merlin. “I would say that it sounds like crazy nonsense, but who cares?” Merlin gave him a little sad smile. </p><p>They knew that this was probably the last time they would see each other if Merlin went to the United States. Airports would soon cease to operate and so would telephone and internet services. They sat there quietly, just enjoying each other presence and trying to memorize each other's faces. Harry knew that Merlin was probably feeling guilt of leaving him and Merlin knew that deep down Harry was afraid of being left alone and that even though the man wouldn't show it, he was also angry. Merlin also knew what Harry was going to say next.</p><p>"Do you wanna me to take you to the airport? You know that it will be crowded like Monday morning in a coffee shop, don’t you?" Harry asked.</p><p>"A friend there own me a favor, so I don't think I will have a problem catching a flighty," Merlin said and then sighed. "Are you okay with this?"</p><p>"Merlin, I will be fine," Harry said. "Besides, if we both end up in hell, which is possible, I wouldn't withstand hear you complain during all the eternity about how you could have spent the rest of your days with the love of your life instead of me," He said with a playful smile, but his eyes were watering.</p><p>"I love you, Harry," Merlin said with tears in his eyes.</p><p>"I love you too, you old minger. Stop crying, we’re too old for this," Harry said.</p><p>***</p><p>After he drove Merlin to the airport, Harry tried his best to have a normal life in the following week, or as normal as it could be considering that people were going completely insane. The fact that everyone was out there, living the rest of their lives the best as they could while Harry forced himself to drive to work every day made Harry question if he was the one going mad and not the others. But follow his routine gave him a sense of normalcy that he needed, even though most of the days he would just sit in an empty room at King’s College, where he was a teacher, and think about his life.</p><p>But Harry couldn’t shake off that feeling that he was regretting something and by the end of the week, Harry started doing a bucket list. Little things that he wanted to do before the end of the world, some of those weren't that simple, but he thought that his younger self would appreciate some of them, especially the one that said "loot the tailor shop", although probably his younger self would rather steal anything else but a suit. </p><p>It was the need to feel young that in the end made Harry drive until Kingsman’s Tailors, his favorite tailoring shop, to steal how many suits he could in the middle of the night. Merlin would be proud if he could see him right now. He was always saying how Harry become a snob with a silver-spoon up to his ass that killed his old funny version during the process of growing. Merlin would never know what he was doing, but Harry liked the thought that his friend would approve it anyway. They did worse things while in College, steal some suits couldn’t top that.</p><p>Harry stood in front of the shop for a time. It was a chill night and it would look like a normal night if there weren't cars burning on the streets and a lot of pieces of glass on the ground that belonged to other shops that were loot. Kingsman's window was intact, apparently, Harry was the only crazy person that would rather steal a suit than food or a TV. He almost felt guilty when he picked up a rock on the ground to throw it at the window, but then he reminded all the times the Chester King, Kingsman's owner, charged a suit more than it was worth. Soon that memory popped on his mind, the guilty fade. Harry smiled, opened a button in the suit that he was wearing, and then threw the rock at the window.</p><p> </p><p>The window broke into a million pieces and the shop's alarm started to go off. Harry knew that it didn't matter though, there were too many loot cases for the police to take care of all of them and they weren’t working properly anyway. Who would care about the law in a moment like that? For some reason, the knowledge that he wouldn't be caught was invigorating, at least it was until Harry got inside the shop to find himself facing a gun. Apparently the shop wasn't as empty as Harry thought it would be.  </p><p>The guy holding the gun was young, probably in his middle twenties and Harry recognized the young man. He worked at the shop as a cleaner and throughout the years Harry exchanged a few smiles with him since he was by far the nicest person in that place. Harry slowly put his hands up while facing the man with an astonished expression. The man that was looking curiously at him had a funny expression in his face like he was trying not to laugh. He probably recognized Harry too or thought that the situation was quite singular.</p><p>"So, do you wanna explain what in hell are you doing here, bruv?" The man asked with an aggressive expression like he was expecting Harry to attack him.</p><p>"Well, I was thinking about getting some suits, if you don't mind of course," Harry said politely and he could see that his reply surprised the other man because he lowered his gun.</p><p>"Of all the things you could get, you want to steal fucking suits?" The man asked shaking his head in disbelief. "You know that is dangerous to go out alone during the night these days, are you trying to get yourself killed?"</p><p>"Not at all, I didn't expect anyone but me to be that interested in suits," Harry said relaxing when he saw that the man wasn't going to shoot him. "Your name is Gary, right? You worked here, but I don’t know if I introduced myself before. I am Harry Hart."</p><p>"I prefer Eggsy and yeah, I remember you," Eggsy said sighing."Suits aren't exactly a priority nowadays mate, you should be home."</p><p>"So why are you here then?" Harry asked. Eggsy opened his mouth like he was about to reply when a baby started crying. Eggsy immediately turned himself to walk toward one of the rooms that were usually used as a fitting room. Harry followed him. There was a little girl there and Eggsy picked her up. He nursed her and tried to calm her down. "Here isn't an exact safe place for a kid," Harry said.</p><p>"The place we were before wasn't either," Eggsy said. "I had the keys and King abandoned the shop so I decided to live here. I guess I will have to find another place now," Eggsy said cheerlessly. Harry was starting feeling guilty, of all things that could go wrong, Harry wasn’t expecting this.</p><p>"I am really sorry about that," Harry said and then he reminded that Merlin's place was totally empty and that he had the keys. His friend wouldn't probably mind and even if he did, he wasn't there to complain. "I know a place where you can stay. It is the minimum I can do after destroying the glass and blow up your hiding place."</p><p>Eggsy looked at him with caution. A lot of strange things were happening with people since the apocalypse was enunciated on live TV and this fact didn't exactly bring him peace. There were a lot of people that were kind and generous out there trying to help others, but there were the same amount of people that just went insane and decided that they would do whatever the hell they want before dying. Eggsy wasn't dumb, the few channels that were still streaming on TV would often report an increase in the number of rapes and murders. Harry looked like a nice guy, but how could Eggsy know if he could be trusted or not? If it were only him Eggsy could risk, but he had to protect Daisy.</p><p>"Where? To your house so you can kill us or something. Nah, I think I would rather try my luck out there," Eggsy said facing Harry with his head high.</p><p>"I don't know how to prove to you that I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you or her, I just have my words. I know I decided to steal some suits because no one could stop me and because I absolutely despise Chester King, but I am not some kind of....."</p><p>"Creep," Eggsy completed giving Harry a playful smile for the first time that night. “Chester was a fucking wanker, I met a lot of assholes during my life, but that dude could easily top almost all of them. But the thing here is that I don’t know you, as yourself pointed, and for all I know, you could be some Serial Killer.</p><p>"Chester was the worse. Also, I didn't know your impression of me was so little. I would like to think that from all the clients in this place I was one of the best in not being a prick," Harry said smiling as well.</p><p>"Well, it was before. Can you really blame me for being this cautious?" Eggsy said raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"No," Harry sighed. "You are absolutely right, but I am serious about my offer. And I wasn’t talking about my house, I was talking about a friend's house. He decided to go after the love of his life that were on America before the airports got closed so he gave me his keys. I don’t have the keys right now, they are at my house, but he was my neighbor," Harry explained.</p><p>Eggsy kept staring at him with his bright blue eyes and Harry felt like he could dive deep down into his soul and find out all Harry's secrets. After some seconds Eggsy looked to the little girl and sighed. Doubtfulness was written all over his face.</p><p>"If you try something funny I will shoot you," Eggsy said firmly.</p><p>"That's fair," Harry replied.</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn't try anything. Eggsy, of course, kept his eyes on the man all the time during the drive and Harry was impressed with his capacity to hold a baby and a gun at the same time and not get distracted with what was going on outside the car. The trip didn’t take long and minutes after it started, Harry and Eggsy were outside Harry’s house. </p><p>"I have to warn you that I have a dog and he likes to jump, I would appreciate very much if you don't shoot him when he jumps on you. He likes visitors," Harry explained while opening the door. </p><p>"I won't, I love dogs," Eggsy said entering the house just to see a small black dog jumping on Harry with excitement. "Does he likes kids?" Eggsy asked letting his backpack near the door, so it would be easier to pick up if he had to run.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Pickle is a darling," Harry said smiling. Eggsy kneeled down to put his gun inside his backpack and soon he was finished Mr. Pickle was already jumping on him.</p><p>"Hey there," Eggsy said petting the dog's head. "Look, Daisy, can you say Dog?" Eggsy asked the little girl that was looking at Mr. Pickle with admiration and curiosity. He kept her away from the dog though, she was afraid that Daisy would accidentally hurt him with her little fists. </p><p>"Gah," Daisy said.</p><p>"I guess not," Eggy said getting up after Mr. Pickle calmed down. The whole time Harry was standing there, looking at them and happy that the gun was hidden.</p><p>"Can I get you something to eat or drink? Your daughter must be hungry," Harry asked politely.</p><p>"Not my daughter. She is my sister," Eggsy said while thinking about the offer. "I would like that, the shop had a little kitchen, but I wasn't able to grab a lot of food before running there," He explained. Harry observed that even though Eggsy put his gun aside, the young man was still very vigilant and there was a tension on his body that showed that Eggsy was ready to fight or run if they needed.</p><p>Then, Harry picked up some leftovers of his lunch and fixed it for Eggsy and Daisy. Eggsy first fed his little sister with puree and then started to eat. Harry gave him some privacy while he was eating and started looking for Merlin's keys. Talking with Eggsy and starting to know him, even that just a little, were strange and awkward. Don't get it wrong, to Harry it was a pleasure, he always thought that the young man that always smiled at him when he replied Chester King with sarcastic and rough answers were intriguing, but Harry always thought that their relationship would be limited just to it. Now Harry learned that Eggsy could hold a gun properly, something that he was very curious to learn more about, and has a little sister. He also was dying to know if Eggsy had more family or if it was just his sister and him.</p><p>That desire fulfilled him with strangeness, Harry wasn't the type of person that particularly liked to get to know new people. In all his years, Harry never got close to his colleagues at King's College. He also never got close to his protegees, keeping everything professional. Merlin was his best and only friend because Harry decided so. He could have more if he wanted, he was a very charming man, he was an extrovert and he could do the little talk. He just didn't feel the need. So, Harry was really surprised that he wanted to know Eggsy more, maybe it was because since Merlin went away he was feeling lonely. He was lost in his thoughts when Eggsy entered the living room. </p><p>"I finished and washed the plates, thank you for that," Eggsy said it like he wasn't sure that all that was happening were real.</p><p>"You're welcome," Harry said. "I found the keys, Merlin's house is two doors down, but I will take you there and give you a tour to show where everything is." Eggsy shook his head in agreement and Harry started guiding them.</p><p>Harry showed Eggsy where he could find clothes in the house, food, hygiene items and other stuff that Eggsy could need. Eggsy listened to everything carefully and, if Harry wasn't wrong, the other man looked like he was a little impressed with Merlin's house. Different from Harry, Merlin's house was very modern and he had the best gadgets. When Harry showed Eggsy's Merlin drink collection he whistled impressed.</p><p>"Well, I think you liked it. I was hoping that you would let me get some of then, I could use one of Merlin's drinks. He always had the best bottles," Harry said.</p><p>"Do not let me stop you, bruv," Eggsy said while sitting on the sofa with his sister.</p><p>"Then I will suit myself," Harry said and started selecting some bottles of wine. He ended up picking only two of them. "I think I will leave you now, take care," Harry said and turned himself to go away.</p><p>"Wait," Eggsy said and Harry turned to look at the young man. "If you need anything give me a call, I don't like to be in debt with people," Eggsy said with a decided expression.</p><p>"You don't owe me anything, Eggsy," Harry said with a little smile and Eggsy smiled softly at him, almost with fondness.</p><p>"A tailor shop isn't a good place to live during the end of the world, bruv, and you gave me one. If you need anything, and I mean anything like kick someone’s ass or loot food and medicine, you can count on me," Eggsy offered and it made Harry laugh. Eggsy must see him like an old person that is unable to take care of himself, Harry was almost tempted to tell him about how he was a soldier before becoming a College Teacher in the Modern Language Centre.</p><p>"I didn't know that I looked so old and helpless," Harry said joking.</p><p>"You don't look old," Eggsy replied with his cheeks blushed and Harry thought that it was more than fascinating. "You are pretty fine."</p><p>"Well, thank you," Harry said with a raised eyebrow. "I will keep your offer in mind."</p><p>"Okay," Eggsy said.</p><p>"And, Eggsy," Harry said turning his back at Eggsy so he wouldn't see Harry blushing.</p><p>"Feel free to visit me if you want," Harry said. "I could use a friend for the end of the world."</p><p>"Same, bruv," Eggsy replied watching Harry go away.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p>If Harry was curious about Eggsy, well, Eggsy wasn't far behind. He was as intrigued by Harry as Harry was with him. In Eggsy's experience, people just don't help you like that without expecting something and yet, Harry left Eggsy totally alone. He didn't stop by the next days and Eggsy was surprised by that. It was what pushed Eggsy to visit Harry besides the fact that he needed to interact with someone that wasn't a baby. Eggsy loved his little sister, but she was his only focus since things went downhill and now he was finally able to relax a little.</p><p>Eggsy also didn't want to think about what happened, he didn't want to think about who he had lost. The world was ending and everything that Eggsy wanted after the shitty and tumultuous life that he had was to recover some sense of normalcy. While people were trying to live their life enjoying every crazy thing that they had denied to themselves for years, Eggsy only wanted to breathe, enjoy being alive and appreciate the little things that he never had since Dean entered his life. He wanted to have a nice and big Sunday lunch without hearing Dean scream about everything, watch comedy movies and laugh as hard as he could without being beaten up and play with Daisy without Dean destroying her toys.</p><p>For some reason, Eggsy saw himself wanting to include Harry in his plans and he justified that desire with the fact that he wanted to do something to repay Harry's kindness. And he had the perfect excuse, Eggsy wanted to make a Birthday party to Daisy, her one year birthday was supposed to happen next month, but there would be no next month and Eggsy couldn't let his sister die without having her first birthday party. So he made a cake and some snacks, put them inside of a basket and knocked at Harry's door. Harry's surprised face was pretty funny and Eggsy couldn't stop himself from smiling to the other man when he saw that he was wearing a fucking suit of all things.</p><p>"Do you only have suits, bruv?" Eggsy asked playfully.</p><p>"Of course not, I just like wearing them," Harry replied without a drop of shame. "What are you doing here? Did something happen?"</p><p>"No, relax, is Daisy's birthday and we can't get a birthday party with only two people, can we? So I thought that maybe you and Mr. Pickle would be interested in joining us," Eggsy said and Harry smiled at him.</p><p>"It would be our pleasure," Harry said letting Eggsy in.</p><p>They had a quiet afternoon, they ate the food that Eggsy prepared, they watched Mr. Pickled softly and gently try to play with Daisy, picking up every little toy that she threw around the living room and bringing it back and they bonded over how much they hated Chester King.</p><p>"I started working there because my best friend Roxy's dad was one of the tailors, but Chester hated me since the first day. I really don't know why I was able to keep the job for so long," Eggsy said.</p><p>"Well, I supposed that if you were good at your work not even Chester could find a reason to fire you," Harry said.</p><p>They also talked about the crazy things that they saw during those two weeks that followed the apocalypse announcement. Some of them were pretty funny, like the time Harry caught the old lady that lived nearby fucking the mailman with a strap on inside a car, which made Eggsy laugh until he started crying. Both of them knew that there were a lot of stories that weren't that funny, some stories that were too horrible to mention, like the guy that went in a hospital and killed a bunch of people before someone took him down. But Eggsy and Harry were avoiding getting there, especially Eggsy since he wasn't ready to talk about his own sad and horrible apocalypse story. </p><p>They sang "Happy Birthday to You” for Daisy when the night was falling. Daisy was screaming a little, happy, and Mr, Pickle was barking and jumping. Harry never saw his old dog so happy and noticed that he was also happy. He suspected that Eggsy was also feeling that way by the way that his eyes were shining warmly at Harry. It was a good day, a day that made them forget about how the sky would fall twenty days from that date.</p><p>They both fell into a routine, Eggsy would show up at Harry’s with a crazy commemoration in mind "Today is Christmas," Eggsy would say while storming in with ornaments or say "Happy Easter, Harry" and give him some old chocolate that he found on Merlin's house. Other times Harry was the one that would show up on Eggsy's door with some recipe that he tried to make or a movie that he thought Eggsy would enjoy, sometimes he would just say "I need a drink," and he and Eggsy would go through Merlin's booze collection. In one week Eggsy trusted Harry enough to let Daisy with him while he would go out to look after food for them and other stuff. Eggsy almost gave Harry a heart attack when he came back beaten up one time.</p><p>"What happened?" Harry asked helping Eggsy getting inside.</p><p>"I am fine," Eggsy said with a black eye. His nose was also bleeding. "It was nothing, you should have seen the other guy," Eggsy said trying to give Harry a smile, but he moaned because of the pain.</p><p>"I have an emergency kit, I'll be right back," Harry said after he caressed Eggsy's face gently. Harry took care of Eggsy in complete silence before he started talking again. "Things are getting worse, I think you should move in, we can make a barricade and I already closed some windows with wooden boards. I think it will be safe for us if we stay together in only one house. The access to this neighborhood without a car is pretty complicated, but people always find a way and they are desperate so we don’t know for how much longer we will be safe here."</p><p>When Harry looked up to face Eggsy, the other man was looking at him with a fond expression and Harry felt his heart racing in his chest. Eggsy put a gentle hand on his cheek and then kissed him shortly and then they touched their foreheads.</p><p>"We will be okay," Eggsy said picking Harry's hands, Harry didn't even know that he was shaking. If Merlin could see him right now he would laugh so hard, Harry falling in love was a concept that Merlin would die to see. "A lot of people are leaving London and going to the countryside so the city isn't crowded, I was just unlucky today," Harry couldn't resist, he hugged the other man, taking care to not hurt him more, and kissed Eggy's cheek.</p><p>"We should build a barricade anyway," Harry said.</p><p>"Okay, but we have to sing One Day More from Les Miserables when we are finished," Eggsy said.</p><p>"I shouldn’t have shown you that movie," Harry said smiling and then he sighed. "We only have thirteen days left, I wish I could have talked with you before this all, I wish we could have more time," Harry whispered.</p><p>And Harry meant that. His heart was hurting because for the first time in a long time he was genuinely happy and he was madly in love. Harry never cared about time, he was always late for everything, he never rushed anything in his life and now he regretted it so much. He regretted all the time he wasted not giving a fuck and he wished he could have that time to spend with Eggsy and Daisy and the little life that they built in that short amount of time.</p><p>"I know," Eggsy said opening his eyes with excitement. "We should go to the beach, Daisy never saw the ocean before," He said. "We can build the barricade later."</p><p>"What if people breaking in?" Harry said.</p><p>"Well, your house could use remodeling," He said playfully making Harry laugh.</p><p>"Cheeky bastard," Harry said.</p><p>*</p><p>They went to the Camber Sands' beach and although it was pretty empty there were some people there. They ate can food by the fire and watched Mr. Pickle run on the sand, they watched the waves break on the seashore and they talked about their lives. Harry talked about being in the army, talked about his family and how they never accepted the fact that he was gay and how Harry pushed it so deep into himself that he never allowed himself to fall in love. He talked about Merlin and being a teacher and about all the things that he liked and disliked.</p><p>Eggsy talked about his father and how Eggsy became his nickname, he talked about his mom and Dean, he talked about how he was also in the army and had to drop it because his mother was afraid that he was going to die. He talked about how he liked to do parkour and how he wanted to become a vet as a kid. He even told Harry about what happened with his mom and why he had to run away with Daisy. Harry hugged him through it all. They watched the sun goes down.</p><p>"I never really watched the sun goes down before," Eggsy said putting his head on Harry's shoulder while he was hugging Daisy, that was sleeping. Harry had an arm around him and with his free hand, he was petting Mr. Pickle.</p><p>"I watched it a couple of times, but it always made me feel sad. I think I like to watch the sunrise more than I like the sunset," Harry said.</p><p>"Sometimes you are too goddamn poetic," Eggsy said laughing. "I used to hate sunrises, sunrises used to mean that I had to wake up and go to work with Chester King,” Harry laughed.</p><p>"I see why you hate it," Harry said.</p><p>"Nah, hated. I think I like it now since it means that I have another day with you and Daisy," Eggsy said looking at Harry.</p><p>"Who is being too goddamn poetic right now?" Harry asked with a smile.</p><p>"Shut up," Eggsy said blushing.</p><p>It was a peaceful day, unfortunately, it didn't rest. Harry was right in fearing that his house would be loot. When they got back everything was turned upside down. Strangely, Harry wasn't angry or mad because that didn't matter. Of course, he was worried if they would still have food and water for the next days, but besides that, he was completely fine. It was like for the first time in his life Harry only cared about the things that really mattered and that was liberating. </p><p>"I am so sorry Harry," Eggsy said. "I wasn't really expecting this, your house stood intact for so long that I thought that you had some stranger kind of luck."</p><p>"No need to apologize, my dearest," Harry said smiling. "But I really think we should build that barricade right now," Harry said while holding Eggsy's hands.</p><p>"Okay, let me just put Daisy in the bed."</p><p>They didn't sleep that night, they spent the whole thing building a barricade with furniture that they didn't need, they already had picked up some stuff from Merlin's house when Eggsy moved in, but they had to pick up more in order to really put together something that would protect the house and them from invaders. During the whole process, Harry put some old CDs on and they sang with Elton John and Simply Red and other old singers that Eggsy associated with his childhood because his mother would listen to them too.</p><p>"The 80s were a great time for the music industry," Harry said. "I wish I could have appreciated it more, but I was a kid and didn't care much about music. My parents also were afraid that I would grow up to be subversive, so they kept the really good stuff away from my ears."</p><p>"Did you?" Eggsy asked with a flirtatious smile. "Did you became a subversive person?"</p><p>"Oh, my dearest, I like to think that I became a very subversive person," Harry said smiling and putting his hands on Eggsy's hips. "The communists, the gays, and the hippies would be proud. This makes me happy because my parents would hate it," Harry said making Eggsy’s smile grow bigger.</p><p>"I don't know if the hippies would approve your suits," Eggsy said. "But the gays would."</p><p>"Then my mission is accomplished," Harry said. "You should try one, you would look gorgeous on it."</p><p>"I got one from the shop," Eggsy said and Harry looked at him amazed. "But, I will save it for a special occasion," Eggsy said and he laughed when Harry pouted. He kissed Harry and after that, they went back to work.</p><p>When the sun came up, both of them were lying in the middle of an almost empty living room. The song changed and "The air that I breathe" by Simply Red started to play. Harry closed his eyes and picked up Eggsy's hand, he started to hum the sound. That made Eggsy want to cry for some reason, he wasn't sad, but he couldn't explain what the was feeling. It was like he had so much love inside of himself, so much love that belonged to Harry, Daisy, his mom, his father, and even Mr. Pickle that he couldn't keep it inside of himself. It was like all that love was overflowing. Eggsy held Harry's hand tighter and closed his eyes trying to hold that moment.</p><p>*</p><p>It was in that rhythm that the days pass. Harry and Eggsy would invent something to entertain Daisy, they would listen to music or watch movies because the energy was still on, they would cook and celebrate birthdays and Christmas and Easter and Valentine’s Day and even Saint Patrick's day. They avoided going out of the house, once someone tried to broke in during the night, Eggsy shoot the person that ran away and Harry held him after trying to calm him down. Daisy started to try walking and Eggsy tried to avoid thinking about how she would never grow up and how she would never experience a lot of things. </p><p>There were a lot of little moments during their last days on earth, including when Eggsy and Harry made love in the garden under the stars. So, when the last day arrived, there wasn't much left to say or do. Eggsy put his suit on and Harry gave him the brighter smile that Eggsy ever saw, they watched Toy Story, because it was what Daisy wanted to watch, and then when Daisy was deep in her sleep they put on the news.</p><p>"This is our last broadcast," The reporter said. "The light will be cut in two hours and the first impact will happen in the first hours of the morning," She said calmly trying not to cry. "I will go home and spend my last hours with my lovely wife and I hope you all are with your family or friends. I hope you all enjoyed your last days here on this wonderful and crazy and sometimes brutal world. It was a pleasure work here all these years bringing you daily information," She smiled. "I think this is goodbye," then she got up and left the screen, seconds later the signal was cut.</p><p>Harry and Eggsy closed all curtains in the house and they brought their mattress down to the living room. They danced until the light was cut, and after that, they laid. At some point, Eggsy started crying and Harry held him tight. Harry started to sing a corny song and when Eggsy was calm they picked up Daisy and Mr. Pickle from the sofa. The dog was awake but quiet, it was like he knew that something was wrong. They put Daisy and Mr. Pickle between them and they faced each other with little smiles on their faces.</p><p>The feeling that Harry first felt when he learned that the world was ending, regret, had disappeared long ago and he was feeling a kind of acceptance that was new. It was a sad kind of happiness. He was glad to be there with Eggsy and Daisy and Mr. Pickle. </p><p>"I never expected this," Harry said.</p><p>"What? The end of all?" Eggsy said trying to joke.</p><p>"No, have a family," Harry said. "I had Merlin and we were each other family, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't like this."</p><p>"I was surprised by it too. Since my father died I never expected to have this kind of thing back, you know? Especially after Dean entered my life, but you gave me it all. I think you saved me, Harry," Eggsy said softly.</p><p>"I think we saved each other," Harry said caressing Eggsy's cheek.</p><p>"Yeah, we did," Eggsy said smiling. "Do you ever thought that if this wasn't happening we would be strangers for the rest of our lives? Do you ever thought about that?"</p><p>"I like to think that you would find a way to achieve your dream of becoming a vet eventually," Harry said. "And that Merlin would also create courage to go after Ginger even if she didn't text him," Harry said.</p><p>"But then you would be left alone again," Eggsy said. "Maybe we would have found each other anyway, maybe you would take Mr. Pickle to my clinic and you would remember that I used to laugh with the things that you said about Chester when you were at the shop."</p><p>"Maybe," Harry said. "Maybe you would find someone better, adopt some kids," Harry said. "Maybe I would have followed Merlin to The United Stated and marry a cowboy, who knows," Harry said smiling. "But we found each other."</p><p>"We did," Eggsy said. </p><p>A loud noise broke their silence and made Daisy wake up, Eggsy held her tighter trying to calm her down. The morning arrived, they both sat, Harry hugged Eggsy and Daisy, Mr. Pickle was right beside them and Harry put one hand on him. They heard another noise, Eggsy were shaking a little.</p><p>"Eggsy," Harry whispered in his ear. "I love you," Eggsy gave Daisy a gently kiss on her head and then turned himself to look at Harry.</p><p>"I love you too...."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I hope you all enjoy this fic. English isn't my first language so be nice and if something is written wrong or phrased in a confusing way let me know and I will correct it. If you wanna know if I am writing other stuff and gets updates about fics you can find me on twitter (@knighttris).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>